Captain Marcus Marcellus
Captain Marcus Leon Marcellus, (he prefers to be addressed as 'Captain' by those he doesn't know or doesn't particularly like, Marc by the rest) is the human Captain of the Onyx Rose, the elder brother of Olivia Creed and Oliana (Lily) Kryss, and the notorious space pirate with a heart of black gold. Unlike Olivia he is still a space pirate and has been trying to make amends for his previous namesake. His ship, the Onyx Rose, (a recreation of his original ship, the Diamond Rose) is now back in his hands and has become his main place of residence although he owns a penthouse in Creed Towers. The previous Marcus (the one who'd supposedly died in the crash of the Diamond Rose after a mutiny) was killed by Alistair Creed at the behest of Olivia when he came back to try to collect Norah. However, when the SSV Normandy SR-3 crashed in Universe-214, the current Marcus, who was an assassin, hopped a ride to LivVerse Alpha. Once Olivia met up with this new Marcus after Scarlett Blackcloak (née, Pope) had gone on her revenge spree, she gave this alternate Marcus the memories of the deceased one via a specially designed greybox, hoping he'd atone for the other's mistakes. He's slowly making amends and now he is the Captain of the pirate clan: The Order of the Crimson Shadows. He's also taking his pirating business seriously and can now own up to the title of 'Captain' he carries in front of his name. He's also one of nine Pirate Lords in the entire galaxy, the title being handed down to him by Olivia when she stepped down at the time she was inducted to the Creed and became the Keeper of the Code. Once a playboy and a philanderer he decided to settle down and marry Angel Solaris. Not long after they got married and had a daughter, she left unexpectedly to go back through the Eluvian and left Alexzia behind. Through his heartbreack he went back to his old ways for a while until he met Rachel Moore, who straightened him out. Eventually he married Rachel and they had a son together, Micah. Now they life happily ever after. Marcus carries the physical traits of his siblings with the lavender, grey hued eyes and raven hair. As another trait of his family lineage, he's deceptively young looking and stands about 6'2". Marcus also sports a tanned complexion and a muscular build. Along with the array of scars he incurred as an assassin, he has a tattoo of the symbol of his ship and pirate clan (a diamond in the form of a rose over a red shadow in the shape of a dagger) over his heart, along with Rachel and Alexzia's name superimposed over his ex-wife's. Marcus is an overconfident, highly logical, and seemingly collected man with a playful, yet serious demeanor. His attractive and tough exterior belies a fearsome disposition that can surface with the simplest of disrespectful actions, including a wayward threat to him or his family. He can be prone to acts of violence, but usually chooses his moment to react. Marcus can also be very possessive over his sisters and his things, even going as far as running off any suitor that had gotten close to Olivia. However, on the other side of his callous personality lies a softer side of the pirate when it comes to his old crew. Although he was an assassin and has no problem putting a bullet between someone's eyes, he also he retained a strong faith in humanity, going as far as risking his life to save his sister and his crew when the Diamond Rose went down. As for his crew, he was very protective and loyal to them; including Doctor Shale, Ms. Vera, Scarlett Blackcloak (née, Pope), James Birchall, and Anne Robichaux. He also retained the idea that you never left someone behind and once you are a part of his crew you are assured his protection and loyalty. He treats an attack on his crew as being tantamount to a direct assault on him and will not stand for it. Marcus is very well versed in capoeira; a brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. It's a fighting style based on where he was born and taught this fighting style to Olivia and Lily. Although Lily and Olivia have evolved their fighting style, he’s chosen to stick to what he knows. He is also a great saboteur and can hack through automated security systems either to disable them or to prevent them from detecting or recording the presence of himself or his allies. With ship navigation, he is very apt to plot a route that makes the best use of ambient astronavigational phenomena, sticking to nebulae and so forth in an attempt to keep his ship undetected and slip past the enemy or to take them by surprise. He was, and still is, very good at ship mechanics and is very quick to learn the ins and outs of any particular ship just like his sister, Olivia. As for his weapon choice, he prefers guns to knives, saying "that at least with a gun, I don't have to get that close to ya." He has one signature move he's crafted to perfection: The Marcellus Spin (and subsequently a move taught to Olivia and Lily); where he pretends to hand over his pistol butt first but twirls the pistol around to attack before his opponent has the time to realize what has happened. *Marcus has a habit of breaking the fourth wall, sometimes even addressing his writer or other writers as himself. *Unbeknowst to him, the revolvers he still uses were given to him by Olivia as a birthday gift. *Marcus still loves Norah in his own weird fucked up way, and tends to play with her mind because "he can." *The moment he met Rachel, he stopped drinking heavily unless he's feeling emotional. *Although Olivia is quite calloused to him and Lily makes fun of him, he loves his sisters dearly and will kill without hesitation for them. *Marcus's alignment is Chaotic Neutral, the same alignment as Olivia used to have. *His xenophobia towards Batarians stems from when he was double-crossed in a deal gone bad in his youth over the Diamond Rose. *Deep down inside, Marcus was always jealous of Olivia because she had better negotiation skills and is a better business tactician than he was. *Marcus planned on having a future with Angel but after she left, he decided to try again because he felt as though he was worth more than to become a victim. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Originals